The Royal Guard Member, and the City Boy
by dragonballzlover2499
Summary: Ven's always lived with his uncle and cousin in Dark City while Roxas is a member of the royal guard, one day they meet and switch places. A retelling of the Prince and the Pauper that I wrote for Reading class. Hopefully better then it sounds.


Me: Hey guys! Long time no see! (dodges table) Why are you so mean to me?

Hiyori: Because moron, you haven't updated any of your other stories, and instead you came up with this!

Me: Why are you in here? This isn't a Bleach story.

Hiyori: Cuz' I'm bored.

Me: Oh. Well, I came up with this story because I hed a reading project where I had to rewrite fairytales, so I chose to do Prince and the Pauper Kh style.

Hiyori: DBZlover does not own Prince and the Pauper or Kingdom Hearts, but she does own her twisted imagination and how badly she bombed the presentation.

Me: my imagination isn't that bad!

Hiyori: Your first draft for the project was an akuroku Snow White!

Me: (goes to emo corner to sulk)

Hiyori: Characters will be ooc.

* * *

><p>The Royal Guard Member and the City Boy<p>

Hello all, I'm here to tell you about the story of two boys, both looking remarkably similar. Let's start with the story of Ven, he has blond hair, blue eyes, is about average height for a fifteen year old, normally wears a jacket that's half black and half white, a black undershirt, and brown pants, and has two close friends named Terra and Aqua. He's is also used as his cousin's personal punching bag when their uncle trains the boys in swordsmanship. He has lived with his uncle since he was small, do to his parents dying of mysterious cause.

"Ventus! Get your sorry bum down here boy! It's time to train!" the boy in question heard his uncle yell from down stairs.

"Coming uncle!" Ven called back, hoping that if he hurried that his uncle wouldn't be to hard on him.

Ven rushed down the stairs, only to see his oh-so-kind cousin glaring at him from under his black bangs. Ven's cousin is his polar opposite in each an every way; he has pitch black hair and angry yellow eyes that resembled his father's and never seemed to stop wearing a black body suit that looked to be made out of muscle tissue.

"Oi! Ven, hustle, we don't want to get there as those snobs from the royal guard get there! They always kick us commoners out." Vanitas snapped at him, even though the royal guard wouldn't be caught dead in the holes the three trained in.

"Come boys." uncle told the teens as Ven came down the stairs.

The trio grabbed their swords, more of Ven carrying Vanitas's and his uncles, then headed off to catch the bus.

They arrived at the Badlands a mile out of town and Ven was still impressed that his uncle can convince the bus driver to drive out that far. As soon as they got there, 'training' began. A.K.A., Vanitas began beating Ven senseless while he tried to block all of his strikes with his awkward reverse grip on his key-like sword.

Several hours later training was over and the three returned back home on the bus. Ven raced upstairs to shower and change before he went to meet up with his two best friends, Terra and Aqua, to try to salvage the day.

Now, let us go and check in on the other boy, Roxas. He is the thirteenth member of the royal guard that serves and lives to protect his cousin and cousin's wife, king Sora and queen Kairi. He, like Ven, has messy blonde hair and blue eyes, but has to wear the royal guard uniform, a floor length black cloak, pants, and shirt. Roxas also was lucky enough to have found two friends in the crazy world of being a member of the royal guard. Time to head down to training in which one of the higher ups get to use him as a punching bag. Sound like fun huh?

Roxas sighed, walking down the stairs. Maybe Xion or Axel will be up for training, heck Demyx would be better then getting stuck with Xaldin and Leaxaeus tag teaming him again.

The boy headed down to the training room and, to his surprise both Xion and Axel were there. Xion was polishing her silver and gold key-shaped sword while Axel was probably thinking about Roxas's sister . . . again.

"Hey guys, so, no missions today?" Roxas asked, seeing as they all have to report in every morning to get a mission from Siax.

"Yeah, moon boy's sick. Hey, you want to do some training, then head out to Twilight Town to pick up some ice cream?" Axel asked, knowing that Roxas couldn't resist an opportunity for the sweet cold treat.

"Sure thing Axel, hey Xion, you up for a round?"

"Sure thing Roxas!" she chirped happily.

The three friends spared for several hours, just fighting the day away, until they could tell by their watches that it would be only a couple of hours until curfew. They then summoned a portal using the power that was gifted to all royal guard members when they joined the ranks of the royal guard, heading to Twilight Town for the best thing on this planet, according to Roxas anyway: sea-salt ice cream.

The trio went up to the clock tower, after getting our ice cream of course, sat down on the edge, and watched the never ending sunset. That's why this place is called Twilight Town, it's always twilight, not quite day, not quite night, but it did create a spectacular view. They ate our ice cream in silence, simply enjoying each other's company, until they were finished and had to head back to the castle.

"Hey guys, do you ever get tired of this? I mean it's the same story every day, missions, unless Siax is sick, ice cream after work, then training , then bed. Really, there has to be something more out there." Roxas proclaimed.

"Roxas, what's gotten into you? We've been serving the guard since we were kids, why are you thinking of this now of all times?" Xion asked.

"Yeah Rox', you okay man? I mean, you don't normally go all preacher on us, ye' ain't turning into one of those ratty city boys are ya'?" Axel joked, with cleverly hidden concern lacing his voice.

"Yeah, don't worry about it guys, just curious," Roxas replied, hoping to ease their worry.

"Well, if your sure man, just don't go leaving the organization or somethin' when we're not looking, okay?" Axel joked.

"Hahaha, don't worry Axel, I won't do anything stupid." Roxas told them.

They headed back for the day, not knowing what meeting of fate would happen tomorrow.

"Hey Aqua! Hey Terra!" Ven yelled, happy to see his friends after this morning's beatings.

Aqua was a tall girl with short blue hair, yes blue, and blue eyes, while Terra was tall boy with spiky brown hair and brown eyes. Aqua was training to be a mage while Terra wanted to be a soldier.

"Hey Ven, we were getting worried." Aqua said, she was kind of the mother their little family with Terra being the dad and Ven the kid.

"You two worry to much, uncle just kept me extra during training." Ven replied.

"Ven, how bad is it?" Terra asked, normally after training Ven's whole body would be black and blue, and it was.

"Not to bad today, no sprains, just cuts and bruises. Nothing to worry about." Ven told them.

"Alright, so, what else is going on? Vanitas giving you trouble again?" Terra asked.

The three just talked for the rest of the day until it was time for Ven to go home. He quickly made dinner, served his uncle and cousin, then rushed off to his room to eat by himself. Sleep refused to come easy to the boy when he went to sleep, he could tell that something big was about to happen tomorrow, and he couldn't wait.

"Ventus, we're out of eggs, head out to the market, but hurry back, one of you has some potential and Vanitas must build on his natural talent." Ven's uncle told him, he was always telling Ven how much better Vanitas is then him, but Ven's seen him without his body suit once and found that normally Vanitas was more bruised up after training then he is.

"Yes uncle," the young man in question answered in a monotone voice.

"Roxas, no mission today, just get food from the market, Marluxia was feeding his plants again with people food." Siax told Roxas, looking moody as ever.

"Alright sir." Roxas told him, he could get what was needed from the store, then come back home and sleep seeing as he'd been unable to fall asleep last night.

Roxas headed to the market that was lit by the light of the moon. Odd as it may be, much like Twilight Town, Dark City had a never ending night.

As Roxas walked around the market, he wasn't paying attention to where he was going, and managed to walk into someone. That someone, looked very familiar, perhaps that was because he saw an exact copy of him in the mirror every morning.

"Wow, you look just like me!" they both exclaimed simultaneously.

"My name's Ventus, but most people call me Ven, w-what's your's?" he stuttered out.

"Roxas, number thirteen in the royal guard, cousin to king Sora." Roxas replied, slightly shaky as well.

"We should probably go somewhere to talk." Ven said.

"Uh, yeah." the near perfect copy replied

The boys shared our stories with each other, and decided that they could both use a change of pace.

"How about this, you pretend to be me, and I'll pretend to be you for one month, sounds fair?" Roxas proposed happily.

"I don't know," Ven said, probably worried about his uncle.

"Come on, how could it hurt?" Roxas coaxed.

"Alright, let's, it might be fun." Ven said, finally giving in.

And so, they quickly found somewhere they could change into each other's clothes, then they simply swapped out swords; Ven's being a dark blade with a dull gold handle and Roxas's being a shiny silver blade with a sparkling silver handle. They swiftly explained some basic information, then they were on their ways.

"Remember, reverse grip on the sword!" Ven yelled, as the two parted ways.

"And you remember, regular grip!" Roxas yelled back thinking that this was going to be an interesting month.

Roxas used the directions that Ven gave him after buying some eggs, then headed back to Vanitas and Xehanort, while Ven quickly bought the rest of the groceries, then went back to the castle.

As soon as Roxas got to his temporary home, he was immediately yelled at for taking to long, then was told it was time to practice, and headed out to the Badlands for his first chance at learning new skills that could serve him in battle later on.

"Good luck, 'cousin'" Vanitas said scowling, saying the last word in disdain, obviously unhappy from Roxas's cheery smile the whole way there.

Roxas simple smiled, yet again, and charged.

Slash, one two, block, one two. It was easy to figure out Vanitas's pattern, but according to Ven, Vanitas normally whopped him so Roxas pretended to be quite weak compared to his true strength.

Eventually though, Roxas grew bored so in one fluid movement, disarmed Vanitas, much to the obvious shock of said boy.

"Whoa, Ven, where did you learn to fight like that? You actually managed to disarm me! Finally, I've been waiting for a worthy sparring partner. Hey, father! Why don't we both get a nice work out!" Vanitas called out to his father as the two of them grinned like demons.

I'm starting to see the family resemblance, I hope the real Ven's doing better then I am, were the poor boy's last thoughts before the two descended upon him, swords drawn.

Ven in fact, was not doing better, he had gotten lost three times, yelled at by some pink haired boy for mistaking him for a girl, and got old milk dumped down his coat by a girl because Ven had gotten vanilla instead of chocolate ice cream.

"Hey Roxas! You up for ice cream today?" a tall red-headed boy asked, coming up to him.

Ven quickly realized that the boy was none other then Axel, one of his temporary best friends.

"Sure thing Axel, did you already talked to Xion?" I replied, knowing that according to Roxas, sea-salt ice cream is the best thing on the planet, and every lick is to be treasured.

"Yeah, she said she wasn't feeling well, so we were to go on without her." he said, but Ven knew that he knew that something was up.

The boys headed off to Twilight Town, got their ice cream, then began the trek up the stairs of the clock tower to enjoy the cold treat.

"So, Roxy, did moon boy give you any trouble?" Axel asked, an eyebrow raised.

"No, not really, why?" Ven asked back.

"Just curious." Axel responded, but, in a flash, he had jumped onto the smaller boy, and had one of his circular bladed weapons pressed to Ven's throat. "So, do you want to tell me who you are and where is Roxas?"

"M-my name's Ventus, but most people call me Ven, Roxas and I switched places earlier today, he should be fine, and we're switching back in a month. But, how did you figure me out?" Ven said, sweating cartoon bullets from having the sharp weapon pressed to his throat.

"Figures he would pull something like this," Axel said, removing his weapon and helping the young man to his feet, "and, as for your question, calling Roxas Roxy is a good way to get your self thrown off the clock tower. You might wanna' be more careful though, some of the others might test you if they think something's up, and Xion will figure it out quicker then I did."

"Um, okay, thanks. So you're not going to tell any one?" Ven asked, still slightly shaken up.

"No way! The superior would kill all of us! Now let's go and get some more ice cream!" Axel responded enthusiastically.

This will be an interesting month, was Ven's last thought before Axel dragged him down the flights of stairs to get more ice cream, then head back for the day.

A week later, Ven's friends began to get worried about him, so naturally, they went to check on him.

"Hello Mr. Xehanort, is Ven home?" Aqua questioned politely to the scowling man in the doorway.

"Yes, he is. Ventus, your friends are here!" he called up the stairs.

"Huh? Oh, hey guys, sorry for not coming out recently, but I've been busy with training." Roxas said coming down the stairs.

"No problem Ven, can you come and hang out with us for a bit?" Terra asked, happy that his friends had not been severely hurt by his uncle and cousin.

"Sure thing!" Roxas replied cheerily.

Several moments later, the trio were at a clearing on a cliff and sparring. Roxas found it was much more fun to spar with Terra and Aqua, then Vanitas and Xehanort, it was also harder to beat them. After a while, they decided to stop and just talk for a while.

"So, what's the real reason you haven't been able to come out for a while Ven? The last time you didn't come out for more then a week was when your uncle was punishing you for refusing to train one day." Terra asked.

"Well, I've really just been caught up with training with Xehanort, that's all." Roxas responded.

"Who are you and what have you done with Ven? You've been acting weird all day and you almost tried to spar with a normal grip on your sword. Before you ask how I noticed these things, I'm training to be a soldier and a spy slash informant, so naturally I'd notice little details." Terra explained, surprising the other two teens.

"Alright, you caught me, my name is Roxas, I'm number thirteen in the royal guard and cousin to king Sora. Ven and I met in the market a week ago and decided to switch places for a month. Also, I have no doubt in my mind that Ven is safe, worst case scenario, my two best friends found out, but they wouldn't tell superior, they know the consequences for something like this." Roxas explained, completely calm.

"So, three weeks left, huh? Fine, we won't tell anyone, just make sure that neither of your housemates find out, okay? But what are the consequences?" Aqua said.

"Thank you, we just wanted to see what life was like on the other side. And the consequences, would probably mean death for Ven, and me getting kicked out of the royal guard." Roxas said, grateful that they weren't going to turn him in.

And so life goes on, Xion was told about the switch shortly after getting better and vowed to keep it safe. Their were no further incidents with the switch getting revealed for two more weeks, until…

"I have an announcement everyone," Xemnas, the leader of the royal guard and commonly referred to as superior, said to the entire royal guard, "Roxas's cousin, the king, is coming to visit. The duration of the visit will last roughly a week. That is all, dismissed."

After the majority of the group had dispersed, Axel, Ven, and Xion converged in the middle of the room.

"Oh no, what are we going to do? The minute the king sees Ven he will know that that's not his cousin!" Xion whispered to the other two, as to not be heard by the few remaining stragglers.

"I don't know maybe I can just pretend to be sick," Ven said.

"No, that won't work, someone will just cast a healing spell on you because we all want to look good for when the king comes." Axel explained.

"Well, I guess we have no choice but to hope for the best." Xion said.

"I guess so," Ven said, looking troubled.

So the three friends simply went to the clock tower and enjoyed the rest of the day together, knowing that tomorrow may be their last together.

The next morning, the city was buzzing with news of the king coming and when it reached Roxas, well, his scream was heard throughout the city.

"What? Cousin- I mean the king is coming? I've got to go talk to Terra and Aqua!" Roxas yelled at roughly six a.m. when Xehanort made him wake up making the half awake Vanitas spill his scolding hot coffee on himself.

"But what about training?" Vanitas called after him.

"Boy! You'd better get back here right now!" Xehanort yelled, but Roxas was already long gone.

Less then an hour later, Roxas had dragged both Aqua and Terra out of their houses, and were at the cliff.

"What are we going to do? I should of listened to Ven, this was a bad idea!" Roxas exclaimed.

"Whoa, hey, slow down, this is about your cousin coming isn't it? Well, we'll just have to switch you two back." Aqua said.

"But Sora's coming at noon!" Roxas shouted, still in mid-panic attack.

"So, let's get a move on now." Terra said, hoping to ease Roxas's concerns.

And with that, the group headed off to the castle that was the home of the royal guard, only to be stopped by Saix, one of the elites.

"Be gone from this place peasants, the king will be here in less then an hour, and we don't need any street rats causing trouble in the castle." Saix said, in his normal monotone voice.

"Listen up Saix, we don't want any trouble, just let us through." Roxas said as calmly as he could.

"Then, I believe a fight is in order." Saix replied, summoning his weapon.

The fight was short and swift, with Roxas using a completely new style of fighting that he formed from combining the skills he learned from the royal guard and his more recently acquired skills from Xehanort, Vanitas, Terra, and Aqua.

After the fight the three charged onward, determined to stop any problems before they began.

Meanwhile, Ven was in a state of worry that surprised the rest of the royal guard.

"Everyone, line up! The king is here!" Xemnas announced.

The group lined up, numbers one through seven on one side, and eight through fourteen on the other. Xion gave Ven's hand a reassuring squeeze as the king walked through the large set of doors that led to the top of the castle.

The king was not what everyone expected him to be, he was a boy of about fifth teen, with spiky brown hair that had a crown in an awkward angle atop one of the spikes and blue eyes. He was also wearing an odd black jumpsuit with many belts strapped on it and oversized shoes. At his side, were his head knight and head mage, along with his wife who was dressed in a simple pink dress with several belts on.

The king had a serious expression on his face, which quickly melted into a smile when he saw Ven.

"Hey Roxas, what's up?" Sora asked happily, walking over to who he thought was his cousin.

"Oh, um, hey Sora," Ven responded nervously, waiting to be found out.

"Hey, are you feeling okay? Because if you aren't then Donald could heal you right up," Sora asked, concerned for the other boy.

"Thanks, but I'm feeling fine," Ven responded.

"Okay, but you're acting kind of odd, almost like, you're not Roxas, and you were so surprised by my appearance, and, who are you and what have you done to my cousin?" Sora shouted.

Just then, the real Roxas burst through the door with Terra and Aqua trailing behind him.

"I'm right here Sora. Ven and I decided to swap places for a month. He originally didn't want to, but I made him." Roxas explained.

"Oh, well if that's all, next time just tell me first, okay?" Sora said happily, his serious face disappearing in the blink of an eye.

"Um, okay, so, what now?" Roxas asked.

"Well, the reason I came here was to ask you to come to the main castle with me, if you want, your friends can come to." Sora explained, a goofy grin on his face.

And so, all six friends, much to the shock of the rest of the royal guard, Xehanort, and Vanitas, lived with the king and queen in their castle, where they lived happily ever after.

* * *

><p>Me: Hope you enjoyed my cruddy reading assignment and I'll get on my other stories soon, but this one I faked being sick to do because it wasn't done the day it was due even though I've been working on it for the past month, don't look at me like that, I had to make it into an actual book!<p> 


End file.
